Unusual Circumstances
by JustCallMeCal
Summary: Simply a drabble of weird pairings I like. Who knows what you'll find.
1. MarrionetteXChica

A/N: Because absolutely NO ONE has made a fanfic about these two on this site! I cannot be alone on this! For Petes sake if I can find a FoxyXSpringtrap on this site then I should be able to find some MarrionetteXChica. But nope! So, I've decided to make this! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't want to own as I have said a million times before!

-:-

There was always something about her. Sure, she could be called 'his creation', but he never intended something like this from himself when he had placed her soul inside that animatronic suit.

At the time, he only had vengeance on his mind. He was sure all the souls did too. But, as the years went by, their strings of vengeance wore and gave out. They became less and less aggressive towards others. Of course, he couldn't control what they wanted to do, he wished he could, but that was impossible.

Now the souls were forever stuck inside those suits, all because of him. He felt himself lucky that they didn't know it was him who wouldn't let their souls rest. If he told them that, they would most likely never forgive him for it. _She_ would never forgive him. And that was the last thing he wanted.

He didn't know what to call this new feeling for her, but it felt like something he had once felt for his mother. 'Love' was it? But, it felt different. The little he could remember of his time as a child, he only ever felt safe in his mother's arms, a sense of warmth and home. But, with her, it was like she gave him something to live for other then waiting every night, listening to that music box over and over again. It was like she had ignited something inside him.

But, he did admit, he never felt this straight away. It took time for this feeling to grow on him. It was just the little things that made him love her more and more. The way she laughed, how cheerful she was, how she had a bright desire to be with all the children in the pizzeria and make them happy. This is what he loved.

He wished he could be like her. So happy and optimistic. But, every day he reminded himself of why he was here, why she was even in his sight. It hurt. It hurt to look upon her all because he was the reason she suffered. He was the reason she was still here. He regretted his actions, yet he didn't. He felt guilty, yes, but she was what kept him going. Even if it did hurt to watch her day in and day out, at least he was able to find that sense of warmth and home, just like the good old days.

He was happy to know, that he could rest in peace, even if only for a few moments. All thanks to her.

-:-

A/N: Expect to see more interesting pairings like this. I like a few crack pairs as well, so prepare for what will come! :D Anyways, hope you enjoyed this and R&R!


	2. SpringtrapXGoldie

A/N: Well, here's another! This one is going to be about Springtrap and Golden (yes it's yaoi). They aren't the most unpopular ship but they still aren't the most popular. Foxica and Fronnie still reign. But now is the time for those odd shippings to shine! Let's begin!

Disclaimer: I don't like having to put these in every chapter! You all know that I would never want to own this shtuff!

-:-

His name wasn't always Springtrap. Before he had been left to rot in this forsaken place, he was simply, Golden Bonnie. And, before his home had become his prison, it was Fredbear's Family Diner.

In Fredbear's, there was only him and Goldie before the rest of those rip offs came along. They had been the only two to make the children smile, laugh. He loved it back then. Everything was great.

He remembered his strange affinities for Goldie. He always felt comfortable and warm around him. Goldie recuperated the same for him, or, Golden Bonnie. It had been a wonderful time. Just him and Goldie. Like there was only them in the world. It was all they ever thought about. It's all Springtrap had thought about.

But, even in those high times, he always had had an inkling in the back of his mind, that those good times wouldn't last.

As the years went by, Golden Bonnie began to, well, malfunction in way. He remembered when he would power off for the night that he would get these . . . visions of sorts. They were always the same. It would start with him standing in complete darkness, alone. Next he would he whispering. It was small, but powerful. Murmuring utter atrocities, cursing his name and very being. The whispers would then turn to shouts, ringing through his ears. He would yell back at them in fear and annoyance, wanting only the peace and quiet back. They would stop as soon as he said this, but were replaced by a much more ominous voice.

It would begin a speech of sorts with its raspy, glitching voice. And it would always end the same way.

"W-what are you?" He would ask.

"Not what am I. Who am I." The voice would say.

"W-who are you then?" He would rephrase.

That's when Springtrap would appear. He didn't know it was his future self at the time. He had been too horrified by the sight to ever suspect that would be him in the nearing future.

"You." That would be the end of the conversation and the vision.

He would wake up screaming each time. But, every time Goldie would be there to comfort him and cuddle him in his arms.

Every so often, he would talk to Goldie about his 'visions'. He would tell him of how scared he was. At the time he didn't know exactly what of, but, back then, he guessed he was scared of becoming that horrendous monstrosity. He would ask Goldie if what he saw would one day be true, and if it did, if he would still love that monster he would become. It would always be the same answer:

"I can't answer if you will become him, but, I know that I will always be with you, no matter what you become."

Afterwards he would always end the conversation with a light kiss or hug. It would help him to forget what his future was going to be, but never detour it. He knew, somehow, that it was inevitable.

Slowly, the years passed. New animatronics came in. They were retired and used for spare parts every now and again. But, Goldie was always with him.

But, then, the murders happened.

Goldie and himself were different after that. Twisted. They could feel themselves deteriorating with every day that passed. They became vile. Hell spawns that people feared. They had seen the worst of things after all. And with every passing day, little did they realise, that they themselves were parting as well. It was hard to talk to each other. Only ending in a fight.

More time passed until Springtrap realised, he had become his nightmare. Goldie had rotted away long after.

Now, he sat in his room. Alone.

These days, he had time to think. Time to regret.

Regret what he did, what he said.

Think of what he truly feared.

And he realised, he had never feared becoming this thing he is now. He never feared the the sense of deteriorating.

It was the loneliness.

He had no one. No one to confide in. No one to care for. No one to love.

Even after Goldie had promised him that he would never leave his side, this is what the future had brought with it in its' wretched clutches.

Is it possible for monsters to cry?

-:-

A/N: Feels fest! ;m; I just want to hug Springy now! LET ME HUG YOU! Hope you guys enjoyed! R&R!


	3. PGXOC

A/N: Yes, I have an OC whom I ship with Purple. Deal with it! *puts on some cool shades* Don't make me no scope you!

Shout out to: GDeNofa!

Disclaimer: Speaking of no scoping! Btw, if you're reading my story Ongoing at the moment, then there are a few spoilers ahead. Just warning you now!

-:-

"Lavender! Get back here! You know I don't want you wandering around on your own around here!" Shouted Mikayla from a hall inside the horror attraction.

A little girl, the age of eight with dark purple, curly hair, ran through the halls of Fazbear's Frights, giggling along the way.

The little girl, named Lavender, was playing a game. It was called, 'See Who Can Find Daddy First!'. So far, her mother wasn't doing so well.

"Mommy! Your supposed to be finding daddy! Not me!" Little Lavender shouted gleefully to her mother.

"Then could you at least try to find him with me?" Mikayla replied.

Lavender giggled.

"But Mommy! We have to split up to see who can find him first!"

"I'm not fond of that idea dear!"

Lavender then turned around, running backwards, and stuck her tongue out jokingly at her mother.

"Then get used to it!" Lavender smiled, turning back around just in time to turn the corner.

Mikayla stopped, panting, resting her hands on her knees. Some children, Lavender for example, just had too much energy.

"She . . . is just like her father." Mikayla said to herself, catching her breath. It was true. Lavender had inherited his smart mouthing tongue. Even at the age of five, she was quite the one to talk back.

As for Lavender, she was having a blast. Thinking of what she would do once she found her father, or what his reaction would be. She could imagine him jumping out of pants in fright.

Lavender giggled to herself from the mental image.

Her daddy was really weird. From what her mom had told her, he was once human, but, since a while back, he had mysteriously turned into a golden rabbit! She remmebered when she first heard of this news, she was going to brag to everyone at school about how she was the only kid there who had a bunny for a dad! How jealous would they be? But, her mother said that it was a secret just between the three of them. Lavender never understood why.

'Oh well,". She had thought.

'He's still a rabbit dad! So that's still cool!'

Lavender soon found a particular room with all sorts of boxes and trinkets. Being the curious little girl she was, she immediately forgot about her game and began to inspect what was inside the boxes.

There wasn't much of interest, mostly just cogs and screws, not knowing what they were for.

Lavender was about to move to the next box until, while moving a smaller box from a large one, something fell out of the smaller box. Lavender dropped the box on the floor, not minding what breakable a could be in there, and derived her attention to the piece. She picked it up, realising there was a small black button on the side, she pressed it. Immediately, a small red dot was projected onto the wall. Lavender raised her brow in confusion and clicked the button again. The red dot had disappeared. Clicking it again, the dot reappeared. Lavender waved the object around, the dot followed. Lavender moved closer to it, trying to see if she could touch it, wondering what it would feel like against her palm.

But, when she reached for the dot, thinking she had grabbed it, it only appeared on top of her closed fist.

Lavender's confusion only became worse, she waved her hand around, the dot appearing somewhere on her hand whenever she passed it. Needless to say, she knew it wasn't meant to be caught.

'Then what is it for?' She thought, scratching the top of her head.

'Maybe you put it in your eyes!'

Lavender soon learned the instrument was much too bright and stood dazed, seeing spots and squares and other assorted shapes. As her vision returned, she soon saw a worn, green-tinted, golden rabbit animatronic in front of her, towering her small figure.

Lavender smiled widely.

"Daddy!" She yelled excitedly, hugging his leg since she was so short.

She felt her rabbit father pat her head, signalling he was glad to see her. She knew he didn't talk much since his voice was all scraggly and stuttered, so he mostly spoke through his actions.

Lavender looked up at her father, excitement gleaming through her eyes.

"Look what I found daddy!" She exclaimed, pressing the button and making the red dot appear.

"I was looking in those boxes and found this light! It's so weird!" She proclaimed.

Springtrap tilted his head, eyeing the object. Lavender noticed this.

"Do you like the light daddy?" She asked.

Springtrap took a few steps towards it, crouching as he got closer and closer to it until he looked as if he was going to pounce like a cat.

Lavender tried to hide a giggle rising in her throat.

Springtrap then suddenly pounced at the light, covering the area the it had originally been in. Lavender giggled to herself quietly, the red dot was now on the back of her fathers head. This left Springtrap bewildered, looking all around to find the light.

Lavender giggled again as she repositioned the dot and projected it on the opposite wall. As Springtrap saw it, he began the same strategy, crouch, pounce, and get the light. That's what he was hoping for of course. But, little Lavender was ready for him and moved the light ever so slightly, just out of her fathers grasp.

He continued to chase the light around the room in his animalistic manner, leaving Lavender to laugh so hard that she felt she would need to breath soon.

"What's going on here?" Lavender heard a voice from the doorway.

Just as Lavender turned to see her mother, Springtrap pounced at the light once again, this time ending up crashing into the pile of boxes.

Mikayla, not expecting such antics from her husband, burst out laughing as soon as it happened. Lavender did the same. Their fits only became worse once Springtrap emerged from the pile toppled on him with a small box over his head, covering his broken ear and half his face.

Mikayla's laughter soon subsided as she wiped tears from her eyes.. But, Lavender was rolling on the floor clutching her stomach, still bawling out in laughter.

Mikayla smiled down lovingly at her child then walked over to help her husband out of the predicament he had gotten himself into.

"How did this," Mikayla motioned her hand to the pile that lasted before them. "start?"

Springtrap nodded his head towards Lavender who was just now beginning to wipe the tears out of her eyes.

Mikayla sighed, but not out of annoyance. It was more of expectation.

Mikayla picked up Lavender from under her arms, carrying her.

"Well, little miss, you're going to have some explaining to do." Mikayla said as she eskimo kisses her child.

Lavender giggled and handed her mother the trinket.

Mikayla examined it, pressing the button. Springtrap immediately drew his attention to the reappeared light, crouching and seeming to let out some kind of growl or, more like an interesting purr.

Mikayla tried to hold back her laughter, and switched off the light. Springtrap was once again bewildered.

A devious thought appeared in Mikayla's mind, putting the light in her jeans pocket.

'This may come in handy later on.' She thought to herself, smirking ever so slightly.

Her busband tilted his head, raising an ear. She knew the gesture and smiled mischievously at him.

"You're going to get some serious payback later tonight."

-:-

A/N: This was an idea that me and my great friend GDeNofa came up with! So adorable! X3 Hope you enjoyed! And R&R!


	4. SpringtrapXGoldie 2

A/N: I'm back with some more GoldieXSpringy! I swear, this is probably one of my Favorite pairings! Well, maybe next to ChicaXMarrionette. B) This one is kind of a little poem. Oh, my feels! ;m;

Disclaimer: I no own.

-:-

 **D** on't believe what they say.

 **I** 'm still here.

 **S** pringtrap, I'm always here.

 **A** nd I

 **P** romised I would never leave you. Remember?

 **P** lease, can't you see me?

 **E** lope with me, leave behind your guilt.

 **A** nd disappear into the night with me.

 **R** elease me.

-:-

A/N: ;m; In case you don't get my drift, since Golden is basically just a hallucination, Springtrap doesn't realise he's actually still there with him. But, Goldie doesn't understand that Springtrap can't see him, nor notice him. So, just a bunch of feels and confusion. ;m; Hope you liked that poem thingy!


End file.
